


【瓶邪abo】发情期应该干点什么（2）

by ningmengjing



Category: ABO - Fandom, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjing/pseuds/ningmengjing
Summary: 架空，abo，开车





	【瓶邪abo】发情期应该干点什么（2）

吴邪浓郁的信息素在房间内弥散，那味道香的放佛是整瓶茉莉花精油在空气中挥发。饶是意志力强大的张起灵，也被这浓烈的勾的有些把持不住，立刻下床把身上的衣服脱了个精光，像一只蓄势待发的豹子一样缓缓爬上床。

一身紧实精壮的肌肉虽不似健美先生的那种膨隆块头，但那轮廓分明弛张有力的胸腹肌无不揭示出主人的凶猛有力。

黑色的麒麟纹身蜿蜒盘旋在整个臂膀，一路蔓延到脖颈，细长磅礴的麒麟尾巴若隐若现在腹股沟处的黑色体毛里，性感的过份。随之而来的还有张起灵那铺天盖地的霸道信息素味道，本来就被发情热烧的头昏脑胀的吴邪，此刻更是口干舌燥。下体被淫液湿透的睡裤粘在皮肤上让他很不舒服，干脆连着内裤一把扯下扔到地上，翻了个身趴跪在床上，大大方方地将下体淫靡而又美好的景致展现给爱人。

那两瓣臀肉由于常年包裹在长裤里秘不见光而显得格外白嫩，就像一个软嫩多汁的大桃子，让人垂涎不已。圆润丰满的臀肉紧紧夹在一起，连中间那口小穴都被藏在了里面，只有不断溢出的潺潺水渍暴露了小穴的饥渴。

张起灵忍不住用手抓住两瓣臀肉向两边一掰，露出了里面那个粉嫩勾人还在流水的穴口，里面的穴肉还在不断翕张，刺激得张起灵直接埋下头向穴口舔了一口。敏感的穴口被这温热的触感刺激的紧缩，屁股肉都抖了抖，又喷出来一股淫液，甚至还带点茉莉花的香气。那香气诱惑着张起灵干脆把整根舌头伸进去搅弄，还不停地大口吸允着穴内的淫水，将本来就湿淋淋的小穴舔的啧啧作响，淫靡不堪。

也不知那深入的舌头是触碰到了哪处，竟刺激的吴邪不受控制的发出一声百转千回的浪叫，屁股难耐地前后摆动，穴口不断紧缩，张起灵的舌头在穴内都被夹的都寸步难行，穴里的嫩肉死命蠕动往外推着舌头，突然间紧紧一吸，一大股淫水劈头盖脸的朝张起灵那张俊脸喷了出来，居然是被添到高潮了！

张起灵抽出舌头，顺手摸了把脸上的淫水，轻骂了一句“浪货”，又用大手惩罚性地往那白嫩臀瓣上狠狠煽了一巴掌，发出响亮的一声，白嫩的臀瓣顿时绯红起来，让人充满了肆虐的欲望。这一巴掌像突然打通了吴邪的淫窍，疼痛感减轻后臀肉上居然传来阵阵丝丝快感，带着胸前的乳头都开始痒的不行。吴邪难耐得用屁股肉蹭着身后男人的大腿肌肉，哼唧着“小哥，快点，快进来操我……”

张起灵闻言立刻用手将吴邪固定成臀部高高翘起，细腰下塌的诱人姿势，使劲掰开臀瓣让穴口大张，将那早已硬挺的粗壮阴茎顶在穴口，劲腰一挺，将那小臂长的阳具尽皆送入了那娇嫩的穴口里！

那阴茎插入的强悍力道冲击的吴邪整个身体都向前一挪，痛的嘴里发出一声短促的喊叫，虽然已经做足了前戏，但是张起灵的阴茎太粗太长了，每次插入都会有种要被捅穿的恐惧感。张起灵抓着吴邪的一只手又把他拉了回来，慢慢将剩下的一截也缓缓送入，眼睁睁的看着那原本娇嫩细窄的小嘴被阴茎撑开撑大成了一个圆形的孔洞还要不断的蠕动努力将剩下的那截也缓缓吃进，最后毫不犹豫地尽根没入，只留下两个饱满的囊袋紧贴着吴邪软嫩的臀肉。

整根阳具被包裹在温暖潮湿的紧致肠道里，舒服的张起灵忍不住重重粗喘，发情期omega充沛的体液让肠道里湿滑的像泡在温泉里一样，只想尽情在小穴中驰骋。  
但又怕粗鲁的抽插会伤到吴邪，只好一边慢慢在肠道内抽动阴茎摩擦着穴内的每一道皱褶，又伸手摸到吴邪的前胸，将那两颗变硬的小凸起捏在手里，用力的搓揉抚摸，把乳头拉长抠挖奶孔，爽的吴邪挺直了腰身，屁股扭的厉害，小穴一阵阵紧缩，嘴里不停吐出浪叫，“啊……好爽，小哥你玩的我乳头好痒，小哥你快动一动……”

穴里的嫩肉疯狂吸允讨好着着粗壮的阴茎，张起灵被吸红了眼，再也控制不住欲望，一个挺腰深深将阳具插入肠道，卯足了劲儿挺着大阴茎开始狂插猛抽，下下直捣黄龙，两只大手使劲掰着臀瓣，每次都尽根没入小穴，再尽根拔出，只留一个龟头在穴口里碾磨，带出来大量浓郁香味的淫水，淅淅沥沥的喷溅在两个人的交合处，喷湿了张起灵下身的体毛，多余的淫液在穴口周围被硕大的囊袋拍击成了泡沫，顺着穴口留到大腿上，沾湿了床单。

如疾风骤雨般的抽插爽的吴邪差点没背过气去，想拼命大口呼吸，而一张嘴冒出来的就是抑制不住的呻吟浪叫，“嗯…老公…太深了……要死了……”下体的小穴被那粗壮阳具不断贯穿，推进，又被拉回，被插入的饱胀痛感和快感交织在一起，如坠云端，神经敏感的穴口被张起灵下体的阴毛扎的又痛又痒，生理性的眼泪抑制不住的流出来，穴里更是淫水连连，发出了叽咕叽咕的水声，听的人耳红心跳。

张起灵深吸了一口气，就着阴茎插在吴邪体内的姿势将他翻了个面，整个人覆盖在吴邪身上，雄腰挺进直干进穴腔的深处，触碰到了一个更为粗糙紧致的腔口，每次一戳弄那里都会引起吴邪更为强烈的穴肉收缩，张起灵心知这是吴邪的生殖腔，是吸纳精液肩负着孕育生命重要职责的腔室。张起灵随手拿起一个枕头垫在吴邪腰后，将他两条大腿尽量压在身体两侧，使那含着阴茎被撑大的红艳穴口高高抬起，尽皆暴露在眼下。两只大手死死扣住两只长腿，阴茎开始激烈地狂插起来，一下下狠砸推开蠕动的肠肉，次次用龟头戳弄着敏感的生殖腔，势如破竹，势必要戳开这个紧闭的小口。

吴邪被戳的反应激烈，眼色迷蒙，小嘴微张露出一截红艳的舌头，全身绯红，胸前的两颗乳头红的快要滴出血来，下体的阴茎也开始硬挺冒水，开始放声呻吟。

张起灵怕吴邪先射了一会会疼，抓着吴邪的两条胳膊直接将他提起来抱在怀里，让他抱着自己的脖子，抓着两瓣屁股一下比一下狠的坐在自己腿上吞吃着阴茎。这个体位让那粗长的阴茎深入到了前所未有的深度，次次摩擦着吴邪深处生殖腔的小嘴，让他又痛又爽，全身大汗淋漓，身下的淫水噗嗤噗嗤的往下漏，粘的张起灵大腿上湿滑一片。

吴邪爽的两只手紧紧搂着张起灵的脖子，张起灵那带着灼热呼吸的粗喘在他耳边回响，下体勃起的性器在张起灵腹肌上不断摩擦挤压，刺激的马眼都分泌出粘粘的液体。张起灵感觉到腰腹间的粘腻，知道吴邪可能是想射了，空出一只手握住吴邪的性器开始撸动，还时不时扣弄着马眼的小口，本来就被插弄到酥爽的吴邪哪里受得了这种刺激，顿时就有了想射精的冲动，却被张起灵堵住了马眼，射精的冲动被压制到临界值，立刻带着哭腔的大喊：“小哥，快放开，让我射！不行，我要射了！”

张起灵没有放开卡住性器的手，而是在吴邪耳边声音低沉的安慰道，“宝贝，等我一起。”说完拖着他的臀部更为激烈地从下往上大力操着，每一下都重重戳在腔口，想把那小口顶开。吴邪的呻吟声已经彻底哑了，被快感刺激的拼命摇着头，十分想要射出来却被张起灵堵住了马眼，只好把性器一个劲往张起灵手心里送。张起灵抓着吴邪的屁股越操越猛，越操越深，最后竟直接顶的生殖腔道开了一条小缝儿，立刻趁胜追击用龟头碾压挤磨腔口，下身激烈抽送，最终，吴邪终于忍不住发出一声陡然拔高的浪叫声，生殖腔内喷出一大股淫水浇在张起灵的龟头上，生殖腔道彻底开了口子，张起灵刚松开按住马眼的手指，吴邪的性器立刻喷出了白色的精液。

彻底高潮后的吴邪浑身瘫软无力在张起灵身上，只能靠着他大口喘气，任他随意摆动。张起灵被方才那股热液喷的也是下体一紧，马眼有了要射精的饱胀感，又将吴邪推到在床上，疯狂的抽插猛干了几百次进行最后的冲刺，最后将大屌深深埋在穴的深处，龟头死死抵住生殖腔的腔口，力道强劲的喷射出一股又一股浓浓的精液……

本来都快累到睡死过去的吴邪猝不及防的被滚烫的精液射了一肚子，止不住的发出一声长长的呻吟，他小腹抽搐，穴内搅紧，热热的精液打在腔壁上刺激的他忍不住冒出大量淫水，将体内的阳具夹的死紧。射精足足持续了六七分钟才真正结束，张起灵抖动着射出来最后一滴精液，发现吴邪竟已经被累的睡晕过去了。他抽出了已经软掉但是仍然规模可观的阳具，轻轻摸了摸吴邪含了一肚子精水胀大如怀了三个月宝宝的肚子，在爱人额头留下了轻轻一吻。

他立刻下床取了浸在热水里的毛巾，为吴邪简单擦拭了一下全身，清洗干净。又尽可能悄悄地换了一床干爽的新床单，将吴邪稳稳地放在床上，重新躺回床上用被子将两个人包裹在里面，把熟睡的吴邪紧紧搂在怀里，也准备进入了梦乡。


End file.
